Hope for Frodo 2
by Frodo's sister
Summary: This story is about Sam encouraging Frodo not to give up in Mordor when Frodo is losing hope. It is also about Gollum Scheming. Possible Spoilers. Not Slash. Constructive Critism instead of flames please. I put down rated t for safety.


Hope for Frodo 2

Beta'd by RavenclawHobbit

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings Tolkien does, and New Line Cinema owns the movies.

Sam and Frodo were walking in Mordor wearing tattered orc clothing. The rocks they were walking on were cutting the tough leather soles of their feet, and the ashes were making them cough and sneeze. Grey clouds covered the sky making them feel gloomy. Both of them were famished because they did not eat or drink anything for days. Sam gave Frodo the last of the lembas 2 days ago, and there was scarcely any water in this land for them to drink. They found a stagnant pool yesterday, but they saw that the water was unfit to drink.

Sam felt sad for Frodo in his heart. He saw Frodo walking slightly bent forward because the ring was getting heavier, and it was tormenting his mind. He also saw how much Frodo was suffering on the quest because of Gollum, Shelob, Orcs, Troll, and the nazgul. He wished that he could take away all of Frodo's sufferings and carry the ring for him, but he couldn't do it.

"There is no hope, Sam," said Frodo "What's the use of continuing? We will never get there."

"Shush Mr. Frodo, there is always hope."

"But the ring is getting heavier and heavier, and it is getting harder for me to walk to Mount Doom."

"I know, but we have to keep moving. The ring must be destroyed."

"It's not only that, my desire for the ring is growing stronger. I know that the ring is evil, and that it must be destroyed, and that it is tormenting my mind, but it is also making me desire it. How am I going to be able give it up when the time comes to destroy it? I am becoming like Gollum."

"I won't let you become like Gollum and I won't let you give up either. I see Mount Doom ahead of us. I think it will only take another day before we get there."

"There is no way we are going to make it. We should give up now."

"Don't say that, Mr. Frodo," said Sam, slightly annoyed. "We are not going to give up. We are going to continue until we get to Mount Doom and destroy the ring."

"The ring is harder to resist now than it was before. I barely have enough strength now to resist it."

"We can't give up now," said Sam. "We've come a long way and gone through a lot. I know that you have suffered a lot on this quest, and I wish I could take your burdens from you, but I can't. We have to keep on going if we want the ring to be destroyed."

"You're right Sam, I won't give up. I want to destroy the ring and save the lives of the people in the Shire and the rest of Middle Earth.

Frodo and Sam continued to walk toward Mount Doom. Frodo began to walk slower, and soon fell behind Sam.

An hour later Frodo said, "I can hardly move another inch. Can we rest now?"

"Let's go behind those rocks so that nobody will see us," said Sam.

They walked behind the rocks and collapsed on the ground. Both of them were exhausted, especially Frodo**,** who fell asleep immediately. Sam saw the bags under Frodo's eyes and knew that he was hardly getting any sleep for many nights because the ring was tormenting his mind and giving him nightmares. Frodo began to toss and turn and to mumble in his sleep.

"The ring…. It's too late…..Sauron got it….. No I won't give it to you…. Help Sam…."

Sam gathered Frodo in his arms and began to sooth him.

"Shush, it's only a nightmare. It can't hurt you."

"The ringwraiths…. The ringwraiths come…."

"Shush I won't let them get you; you're safe with your Sam."

Sam tried to make him calm by stroking his hair.

"Wraiths….. trying to take the ring. Don't leave me**,** Sam."

"Shush, your Sam is here. He is not going to leave you."

Sam continued to sooth Frodo until Frodo stopped tossing and turning.

Meanwhile Gollum was looking for the two hobbits. He was hungry, thirsty, and exhausted, but he ignored that. His thirst for the ring was great and it drove him on. He was determined to kill them and take the ring; he was angry that his plans to kill them and possess the ring again failed. He hated Mordor and its dusty air, ashes and fumes, but his desire to possess the ring is so great that he would even climb Mount Doom if necessary to obtain it again.

"Thosssse nasssty hobitsssesss have our precioussss. We will findsssss them, and squeezessss their necksss. They will payssss for taking our precioussss away. The preciousssss issss oursss and we will getssss it backsss. How I longsss to hold and ssstrokesss it again, my only lovesss; if only we canssss findsss them again."

Gollum was exhausted too, and he hardly ate and drank for days, but he was determined to find the hobbits and kill them, and get "his ring" back.

He crawled for about 20 minutes trying to find any signs of them. When he noticed their footprints he followed them to the rocks. He also noticed that the footprints were almost invisible and only the best trackers would have been able to spot them; in fact they were so close to being invisible that Frodo and Sam did not even bother to cover their tracks.

He crawled very quietly until he came to some large rocks. There he saw Frodo sleeping peacefully in Sam's arms. He saw that Sam was awake, but his eyes were beginning to droop. All he had to do was to wait for Sam to fall asleep before he squeeze their necks and take the ring from them. Gollum waited for a while, but he too was ready to fall asleep. He was determined to stay awake until Sam fell asleep, but he was fighting a battle with his exhaustion and he was losing.

"It won't be long now preciousssss. The hobbitsssesss will be dead in a few ssssecondssss and we will get it back, and we will make ssssure nobody takessss it from ussss again."

A few minutes later Gollum had even a harder time keeping his eyes open.

"We can'tsssss keepssss our eyesssesss opened any longer. We will resssst our eyesssesss for a few minutessss, and we hope that the fat hobbit will fall assssleep by the time we openssss them again."

Gollum closed his eyes to rest them for a few minutes, but he was so exhausted that he fell, immediately, into a deep sleep.

Sam closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep a second after Gollum did. Several hours later Sam woke up. He was groggy at first then he realized that he was holding Frodo in his arms, who was still fast asleep.

Sam was annoyed at himself for falling asleep.

_I can't believe I fell asleep; I was supposed to guard Frodo. What a ninny hammer I am. I better wake up Mr. Frodo._

He wished that he could let Frodo sleep longer because Frodo needed his sleep so badly, but he knew he couldn't do it. If they stayed too long an orc, nazgul, or Gollum could find them and he did not want to take that chance.

He gently shook Frodo until Frodo woke up.

"(Yawn) how long did I sleep? What time (yawn) is it?"

"Time for us to start moving again."

Sam helped Frodo up and both them walked wearily away from the area.

A half hour later Gollum woke up and when he saw that the hobbits were gone he was dismayed.

"We losssst them again precioussss, but we will findssss them again and this time we will killssss them and getssss it back."

He began to look for Frodo and Sam again.

The End.


End file.
